This invention relates to a multi grade masonry lawn edging block assembly formed by a plurality of like-shaped straight blocks, like-shaped outside corner blocks and like-shaped inside corner blocks, the assembly forming a border between upper and lower grades of the multi-grade landscape setting, the lower grade defining the margins of a lawn that is easily mowed along the border by a conventional lawnmower.
The landscaping of many homes and commercial properties combine a lawn area with any number of complimentary functional features and decorative amenities. Although the lawn provides an area for a wide variety of practical uses and recreational activities, by itself it can be considered rather boring in appearance. The lawn is also inappropriate or undesirable for some portions of a yard such as immediately in front of a door or in a high traffic areas where the grass would be trampled. Landscaping settings such as gardens, hedges, gravel or wood chip paths, trees etc. are used to compliment the natural beauty of the lawn. To achieve proper drainage or for other functional or aesthetic reasons, the areas adjacent the lawn are frequently elevated several inches above the ground level of the lawn. This creates a multi-grade landscape setting with a lower ground level for the lawn and a higher ground level for the adjacent areas. A variety of masonry blocks have been developed to form a border that separates the lawn from an adjacent raised area. The blocks are placed in a row to form a border between the lawn and the adjacent area. The blocks project above the ground level of the lawn in order to retain the higher ground level of the adjacent area.
A problem with conventional lawn edging blocks for a multi-grade application is that they create an obstacle when mowing the lawn. The lawn typically grows right up to the edge of the blocks, and the blocks typically extend several inches above the ground level of the lawn. Yet, the lawn is typically cut to a height lower than the top of the edging blocks. As a result, conventional lawnmowers have a difficult time cutting the grass growing along the edge of the blocks. The mowers cannot cut the grass immediately adjacent the blocks, particularly to a level matching the reset of the lawn. When the wheels of the mower are pushed over the blocks, the grass is too long near the blocks. A worker may try to tip the lawnmower to get the mower blade to cut near the edging blocks. The worker can also trip or slip and fall in an effort to negotiate mowing around the blocks. This type of maneuvering can be frustrating, increase the time needed to mow the lawn, and lead to an unnecessary injury. In addition, the mower blade can inadvertently strike the blocks and damage the mower blade and the blocks.
Many conventional multi-grade edging blocks are best suited for trimming by additional lawn edging tools or implements. Unfortunately, this edging equipment is expensive and increases the time needed to maintain the lawn in an attractive appearance. These implements are frequently unable to trim the lawn to the desired height. Some areas are trimmed too close to the ground, which can hurt or kill the lawn. Other areas are trimmed too long, which obscures the view of the block border and creates an unkept appearance.
Another problem with conventional lawn edging block designs is that they do not produce a continuous and uniform border having a professional looking and attractive appearance. Discontinuities appear in the border. Blocks that abut each other do not produce a continuous flow in geometry or design. As a result, the lawn edging block assembly has an unpolished appearance. In addition, adjacent blocks are not connected. The blocks are simply placed next to one another to form the border assembly. Gaps are left between adjacent blocks when they are set in place or can form over time when the blocks settle. There is no easy mechanism to align the blocks into a straight and vertically even row.
A further problem with conventional multi-grade lawn edging block designs is that they the blocks have a set height. Each block is only capable of accommodate one grade elevation. The homeowner must buy different blocks for different landscape settings. The homeowner must know how many blocks are needed for each application, and store replacement blocks of each size block they use. If the homeowner simply digs a deeper trench for some of edging block borders, they will have to buy blocks that are larger and more expensive than they need for many applications. They will also spend more time constructing the border.
A still further problem with multi-grade lawn edging block designs is that a limited number of block types should be able to form a wide variety of border configurations. The limited number of block types should be able to form border configurations having straight sections, inside or concave corners and outside or convex corners. The more adaptable the block types are to form a variety of border configurations the more adaptable the blocks will be to fit into the unique landscape settings found in residential and commercial settings. Yet, producing several different block types requires additional manufacturing mold, set up and inventory costs. Additional costs are also incurred during shipping and by the distributors and retailers that have to carry inventory for all the types of blocks the customers will require. Accordingly, a block assembly should require as few different types of blocks as possible.
The present invention is intended to solve these and other problems.
The present invention relates to a masonry lawn edging block assembly for a multi-grade landscape setting where the ground level of the lawn is lower than the adjacent areas. The assembly includes a plurality of like-shaped straight blocks, outside cornering blocks and like-shaped inside cornering blocks that create a border between the lawn and the adjacent area. The present invention has an L-shaped cross section that includes a vertically extending wall portion and a horizontally extending base portion. Dowels are used to connect adjacent blocks. A series of like-shaped blocks are connected in an end-to-end, end-to-side and end-to-rear arrangements to form the border. The base of each block includes a platform, and these platforms form a continuous deck upon which a conventional lawnmower can travel to cut the grass along the edging block assembly in an even manner and to the same desired height as the rest of the lawn.
One advantage of the present masonry lawn edging block assembly is that its blocks allow conventional lawnmowers to easily cut the grass immediately adjacent the blocks. The lawnmower wheels travel across the platform of each block and deck of the assembly in a smooth and even manner. The width of the platform and deck allows the lawnmower blade to pass over and cut the grass immediately adjacent the edging blocks. The worker does not need to tip or otherwise manipulate the lawnmower in an awkward manner to cut the grass near the edging blocks. Additional lawn-trimming tools and implements are not needed. The grass along the edging blocks is also cut in an even manner to the same desired height as the rest of the lawn. This gives the edging blocks a consistent professionally groomed appearance. Mowing time is minimized because the lawn immediately adjacent the blocks is cut with one pass of a conventional lawnmower.
Another advantage of the present lawn edging block assembly is that it produces a continuous and uniform border having an attractive appearance. Each block has a similar L-shaped cross section so that they can be easily aligned in a flush manner, so that the entire assembly has a continuous and uniform geometric appearance. Adjacent blocks easily connected by a pair of flexible dowels. These connections interlock the adjacent blocks and increase the strength and rigidity of the pattern of edging blocks. The dowels allow for some movement of the blocks to help avoid cracks in the blocks due to freezing and thawing or the weight of a person walking on the blocks. The dowels also help prevent gaps from forming between adjacent blocks when they are set in place and over time as the blocks settle. The dowels are easily inserted into the openings in the ends of the block to form a straight and vertically even border with an attractive appearance.
A further advantage of the present multi-grade lawn edging block assembly is that the blocks have a simple L-shaped cross section that allows a single block to be used for two different grade elevations. The base and wall form two perpendicular projections. One projection extends vertically upwards and the other extends horizontally outwards in a plane generally parallel with the ground level of the lawn area. The block is reversible because, these projections are not the same height or width. The landscaper chooses which portion to extend upwards and which to extend outwards along the ground. The block is taller when one projection is aligned vertically and shorter when the other projection is aligned vertically. Fewer replacement blocks need to be purchased and stored.
A still further advantage of the present multi-grade lawn edging block assembly is that only a limited number of block types are able to form a wide variety of border configurations. The complete set of block types includes a single straight block, a single inside corner block and single outside corner block. These three blocks can be combined to form a wide variety of border configurations. This limited number of block types can form border configurations having straight sections, inside or concave corners and outside or convex corners. Many configurations can be made using only the straight blocks and one of type of the corner blocks. In fact, the corner blocks are not needed if a homeowner or a landscape crew has an appropriate mitering saw to cut 45 degree angles into the straight blocks. The block assembly can form a variety of border configurations and can fit into the unique landscape settings of found in house and commercial settings. Manufacturing costs are reduced because mold, set up and inventory costs are only incurred for one, two or three different types of blocks. Shipping, distribution and retail savings are also achieved by limiting the types of blocks needed to construct a wide variety of border configurations.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon making reference to the specification, claims and drawings.